


Drabbles

by AttachedtomyBookshelf



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, pretty much every au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttachedtomyBookshelf/pseuds/AttachedtomyBookshelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories about two dragon riders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cats in a dog park

Looking back on it, Hiccup could admit that maybe the park wasn't such a good place to teach a cat obedience class. He'd just been so happily distracted by how many people had actually shown up to plan for an errant hellhound jumping over the makeshift fence. The cats scattered as they ran for at least seven of their lives while their worried owners chased after them.  

_ I’m going to have to refund all these people. _

At least the owner of the devil-beast looked just as stressed as he did, chasing after the dog with sweat dripping down her face. If the situation had been different, Hiccup might have said she was pretty but between the disaster the was his class and the profanities she was screaming at her dog, the effect was a bit lost. At least she was creative in her swear choices.  

The dog, Stormfly if the woman's screaming was any indication, began to slow down as she spotted an enormous stick on the ground. Picking it up in her mouth, she'd obviously decided it was the perfect time for a game of keep-away. The owner seemed to know what to do from this point, pivoting expertly as she moved to grab the dog's collar. She heaved the dog towards the closest exit. The exit he happened to be standing next to, that is.

When their eyes met, Hiccup had expected to see embarrassment or maybe an apology for letting her dog ruin his class. What he was not prepared for was a glare so defiant it made him want to pee himself. 

“What sort of idiot has thirty cats in the middle of a park? It's like you wanted something to happen." She snarled at him, showing her teeth, not unlike her dog who was wearing a satisfied smile.

"I was teaching a class, one I'm going to have to refund now because you couldn't control your animal." He knew screaming at a stranger in a park was probably going to be the low-point of his day but he needed this woman to admit that it was  _her fault._

"You try controlling a greyhound when she catches the scent of thirty cats! In the middle of a freaking dog park!"

People were starting to stare at them and it was around this point when his argument started to go completely downhill.

“Well there’s no such thing as a cat park which is just discrimination when you think about it and I checked the website and called a bunch of park officials and they said it was cool. The point is that I have every right to be here and you should apologise for not training your dog properly.”

“Apologise? You honestly think this is my fault? Did someone drop you on your head as a child? None of this was my fault! Maybe if your idiotic class was actually for dogs, who by the way are far superior to cats, then this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Cats need training too!”

“Even if they did, I doubt there's much  _you_ could teach them."

“You have no idea what you're talking about."

“You have to be kidding me right now.”

A bark distracted them and they looked away from each other to see Stormfly making a break for it. They proceeded to spend the rest of the afternoon working together to catch the dog. After which he asked for her number and she gave it to him, only after making him promise to teach her dog a thing or two.


	2. Once upon a time

Once upon a time in a kingdom named Berk, the young prince was kidnapped by a fearsome beast, as black as night itself. The king and queen mourned their only child but they never gave up hope that he might still be alive somewhere. They decreed that anyone who returned their Hiccup would be given anything they desired. Years passed and no one had seen hide nor hair of the prince.

Astrid Hofferson cursed the idiot stupid enough to get kidnapped by a dragon. She cursed herself for actually trying to find the idiot. Rocks dug into her skin as she climbed but she gritted her teeth and persevered. The summit was so close and besides, she hadn’t travelled halfway across the kingdom to be taken down by a mere hundred foot climb. Finally the end was in sight and she was able to pull herself up onto the safety of a ledge.

She looked around, surveying her surroundings. The plateau was bigger than she'd expected, almost the size of her house back home, and prettier too. The chill in the air did nothing to detract from the view of the countryside. Astrid had never seen anything quite so beautiful in all her life. It was only then that she saw the mouth of a cave.

_ If I were a dragon, _  she thought to herself, _  this was where I would hide a prince. _

It was pitch black inside the cave and Astrid had to light a torch just to make her way. The slow glow of the fire revealed the remain of what looked life a charred sheep and Astrid knew she was in the right place. Tiptoeing quietly, she focused on what her life would be like after she returned with the prince, how her family's reputation would be restored. 

Suddenly, the quiet was broken by the sound of a man's laughter echoing against the walls. She reached a bend in the path and the light of her torch blended into another source. She wasn't alone. Using the wall to obscure herself, Astrid tried to look around the corner. What she wasn't expecting to see was a young man, probably around her age, sitting and laughing with a sleek black dragon. She had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

However the redness of the man’s hair was so unmistakably similar to that of the king that she had to wonder if maybe she'd found the prince after all. 

But then again, kidnap victims weren't supposed to be friendly with their captors. 

The dragon certainly wasn't acting like a terrifying creature of the night, unless creatures of the night acted like domesticated house cats. It was hard to reconcile this friendly beast with the destruction that had plagued the kingdom for years.

She was so invested in the scene before her that the dragon noticed her presence and the image of the cuddly feline was replaced by the nightmare of her childhood as she was backed against the wall by the beast. The prince moved towards her with a look of confusion on his face but it didn’t seem like he wanted the dragon to hurt her.

“Prince Hiccup,” she said with as much confidence as she could fake. “I’m here to take you home.”

* * *

“What do you mean you want to stay here?”

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders but didn't say anything else. The dragon, Toothless, glared at her from the other side of the fire-pit, watching her for any sudden movements. Astrid didn't know if she should be focusing on the reptile or the prince so she settled for looking into the flames, trying to figure out how to get through to the moron.

As it turned out, Hiccup  _was_ as stupid as she'd thought. No, he was worse because as idiotic as it was to be kidnapped by a Night Fury it was next level idiocy to run away from home with your pet dragon. 

"My dad hates dragons and as long as he's in charge, Toothless would never be safe. He's my best friend and I have to make sure that nothing happens to him. I don't expect you to understand but really, we're better off here." He spoke slowly, his words measured like he was trying to convince himself they were true. 

Astrid wasn't going to let him get away with that.

"What do you think is going to happen to the dragons if your cousin becomes king? Do you really think Snotlout is gonna find a peaceful solution? He's going to kill as many of them as he can get his hands on and you're the only one who has the power to stop him. But instead of actually doing something about it you're hiding away in a cave." 

Hiccup didn't respond at first. He looked away and refused to meet her eyes. 

"I'm not even sure I want to be the next king, ok. My dad's the one who can walk into a room and instantly have everyone's respect. I walk into a room and no one even knows I'm there. How am I supposed to rule a kingdom?"

"You try."  

 


	3. Vet's office

Hiccup had known Astrid long enough to recognise when she was upset. They sat, huddled in the corner of the veterinary office, desperate for news and hoping it would be good. The room was a sterile white, bleak and stale in a way that no amount of happy pet photos could hide. He had to fight the urge to fidget in his seat, the silence getting to him. Astrid reached out and grabbed his hand, clutching it in her own. She was outwardly calm but he could tell she was worried. Her eyes were glassy and her posture was too stiff.

"It's gonna be fine, Astrid." He said soothingly. "The vet here is really good and they're gonna make sure that Stormfly is ok. Trust me." She have him a small smile but it didn't reach her eyes. It didn't seem natural to see Astrid so decomposed, she was always the strong one, the one who had it all together but now...now she just looked small and scared. He wrapped his arms around her and a little sniffle escaped her.  

“It’s just…I’ve had her forever, you know? And now she's in pain and she doesn't understand why. She must be so scared." She started shaking in his arms and Hiccup felt his heart break for her. "I’ve already bought her Christmas present and what if I never have the chance to give it to her?"

“Stormfly knows that you're her person. A meteor could fall out of the sky, destroying all life on earth and she would still know that you love her more than anything. But none of that matters because she's going to be fine and she's going to love whatever you got her for Christmas."

Before she could respond, the doors swung open and the vet appeared with a serious look on her face. Astrid sprung to her feet like a berserk Viking going into battle, Hiccup following a second later. The vet smiled and the dread inside Hiccup's stomach lightened. He'd had no idea what he would have done if the news had been bad. 

"The surgery went well and we were able to locate the source of the problem. Something was lodged in her stomach but we were able to get it out. We'll keep her for a few days just for safety but I think she'll make a full recovery." 

Astrid launched herself into his arms and he lifted her up and spun her around. The sadness from before was all but gone and it relieved him to see her happy again. Suddenly she stopped and looked back at the vet.

"Do you have any idea what eaten that might have caused the problem? I could never forgive myself if this happens again." 

Well,” the vet said as she consulted her charts. “We found what appears to be a small animal bone so just be a little more careful if you're giving her cooked meat." With that the vet turned away and left the waiting room.

Astrid turned back to him, a confused look on her face. "I don't give Stormfly any cooked meat. It's always canned food."

The dread returned as Hiccup recalled all the nights he'd surreptitiously passed portions of Astrid's home cooked meals to the dog under the table. He knew he was in trouble.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna keep working on the edits and post more tomorrow. It might take me a while, I have over 80 pages of this stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me that I should post my drabbles somewhere and that this is the perfect opportunity to clean them up a bit.


End file.
